


Tim Calls Dibs

by RedRobinHood (IAmMelonlord)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/RedRobinHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim tries to call dibs on Jason but Jason keeps getting beat up and it makes Tim's life that much harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mystery of Tim's Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> JayTim Week Day 5: Bruised and Battered
> 
> I'm not much for angst so here's a violence themed puddle of fluff

“Tim’s got quite the mouth on him.”

“Really? Worried for your title of snarkiest Robin, Jaybird?” Roy smirked, proud of his weak taunt. 

“That’s…. Not quite what I meant. And also no. It’s a permanent title. I have a plaque in the cave. It’s quite nice. Sorry we didn’t invite you to the ceremony but you were off canoodling with Kori somewhere.” 

“Awww Jay, you know we BOTH would have come. We love to show our support for you and celebrate your truly impressive accomplishments. And if you didn’t mean sass, then what DID you mean about Tim?” A light dusting of pink graced Jason’s face and he quietly cleared his throat before responding.

“Well, I know your track record with pretty guys who’ve had my job so don’t go getting any ideas but…” Jason ducked his head, looked up to see Roy’s reaction, and pulled his jacket collar away. He revealed a string of various sized bruises over Jason’s neck, and enough to hint at ones further down on his collarbone as well. 

“Jaybird! Holy hell! You scoundrel!” 

“I know! I swear, yesterday after our always delightful family meeting, oh Bruce punched me by the way, that's why my face is bruised… and cut… but anyways! After the meeting when everyone was leaving Tim just walks up behind me and pushes me against the wall, pulls my shirt collar down and attached himself like a leech! Like a really hot leech. And I tried asking him what was happening, I did I swear. But.. he didn’t respond and it’s hard to stay focused on anything but Tim when he’s close nonetheless covering me in hickies…”

“Trust me I’ve heard alllll about your big crush on Tim”

“Oh shut up!”

“But seriously he didn’t say anything?”

“Well uh, he yknow made it up to my jaw here-” Jason vaguely pointed to the bruises near his jawline. “- and looked me in the eye and pulled me down to do the forehead thing and I tried to say something but he told me to shut up and then he left.”

“Yknow I’ll bet Dick is the only one with a smidgen of emotional competence in your whole flock.”

“Blame Bruce. I do.”

“Heh” Roy chuckled as he poked the top most bruise on Jason’s neck.

“Stop it!” Jason slapped his hand away which led to Roy slapping it back and it all devolved into a slap war and then wrestling on the ground where they once stood like mature adults.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jason was back at the manor to go over a mission report with Bruce and Tim who were the brains that sent Jason out as their braun (despite his brains and their own braun). Jason and Tim both kept it professional during the meeting. The only incident was Bruce asking about Jason’s wounds, the hickeys and now multiple cuts and bruises on Jason’s face from the punch and wrestling match with Roy.  
“Just some friendly fire slash healthy competition is all, don’t go worryin about it Dad. You’ve met Roy.”

“Yes.” Bruce replied in a very telling manner. 

When the meeting concluded Tim gathered his things and conveniently Bruce left first, leaving Tim and Jason alone again. Jason stayed put as Tim approached him and put a hand on Jason’s neck, thumb gently swiping over the top bruise.

“This one's deeper than I made it.”

“Yeah Roy wouldn’t quit poking it. Overgrown man-child that he is.” 

“Hm. Tell him to fuck off. Can’t he tell I’m trying to call dibs here?” Tim said evenly as he leaned in and gently kissed at Jason’s neck, directly opposite the bruise that Roy irritated. 

“Wh-what?” Jason sputtered, very briefly considering making Tim stop to explain.

“What did you think I was doing? I admit perhaps I could have used more words last time but I was… distracted.” He paused to gently nibble and suck that spot, Jason was too busy melting to interrupt. “You’re extra hot when you’re standing up for yourself enough to get decked by Batman.” More light sucking and kissing, still in the same place. “Which would mean a lot if you knew how hot you were just day-to-day.”

Jason let out a weak and somewhat childish sounding whine “Tiiiim” Tim ignored him and pulled back, smiling at the new hickey.

“There! Harper’s not allowed near that one alright? Tell him I’ll spread his prom photo if he looks at it wrong.”

“Tim are we gonna talk about this properly?” Tim sighed, grabbed Jason’s hand and walked them back to the chairs they were in for the meeting, and sat down. Jason followed, sitting as well, and waited expectantly.

“Alright, fair enough. Jason would you go on a date with me?”

“.... would you take me to one of those fancy restaurants around here ?”

“I was thinking this place with really good chili dogs a little ways outside the city limits, then hit this cool used book store near it and then whatever it is we inevitably get distracted by.”

“Perfect. You know me so well already. It’s a date Tim.” Jason replied in a genuinely happy tone, running a finger casually under Tim’s jaw and smiling at him. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason and Tim were walking the few blocks from the little family run hot dog place to the also family run used book store. Jason worked up the nerve to reach out and hold Tim’s hand, only slightly ashamed at being so nervous. Tim grinned real wide and blushed a bit.

“You know, covering you in hickeys to claim you would have been so much more effective if you didn’t keep getting yourself beat up out of uniform.”

“Yes well you can keep trying that method for as long as you like. May have to prove that theory by testing it on you though.”

“I might just let you too.” Tim replied sounding both sweet and coy. Jason chuckled.

“Maybe we should wait till we’ve had our first kiss first.” Tim’s eyes lit up, he stopped walking,and turned to Jason excitedly. “No no, Tim we are not having our first kiss on the sidewalk after eating chili dogs. You have to wait because I’m trying to do this in chronological order, despite your, admittedly delightful, hickey fest the other day.”

“Harumph.” Tim pouted and started walking again. He grabbed Jason’s hand though, showing he wasn’t really upset. “You just HAVE to be a gentleman don’t you?” Tim gestured towards the door of the next shop down, the book store. Jason tugged Tim’s arm to get him to stop again. He quickly spun Tim around and pinned him to the brick wall of the store with a hand on his waist. Jason leaned down and tilted Tim’s chin up, and moved close enough that he spoke directly into Tim’s lips.

“Trust me babydoll I’m just dying to kiss you. But the anticipation is half the fun don’t you think?” His voice was low and quiet. Tim whined and slid down the wall a bit. Jason chuckled a bit and straightened up. Tim’s head fell forward onto Jason’s chest.

“Fiiiiine.” He huffed. “Let’s go look at stupid books and not kiss even though it’s awesome and I bet you’re awesome at it.”

“I am. And don’t insult the books. I was debating kissing you against a shelf of them.” Jason replied casually as they turned and stepped towards the door. Tim straightened up quickly and tugged Jason’s hand forward.

“COME ON JASON! What’re you waiting for? There’s a whole store of totally amazing and not at all stupid books just WAITING for us!”


	2. Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a missing scene after Tim asks Jason out but before they actually go on their date. Roy gets his explanation. Fluff everywhere. Also Tim is possessive. But that's pretty clear by now.

“Hooooney I’m hooome!”

“Hey Royboy, we’re in here.”

Roy wandered into the kitchen where Jason stood in his (and Roy meant HIS) worn pajamas, talking to a fully armored Red Robin.

“Actually I was just leaving, Jason…” Tim briefly cupped Jason’s jaw and ran his gloved hand over the trail of marks he’d left, thumb applying just enough pressure to inspire a shiver through Jason’s spine. Tim dropped his hand and his voice lost it’s genuine kindness. “Roy.” he straightened up and rolled his shoulders a bit as he nodded at the archer before brushing past him and out of the room.

“Jason…. Jaybird, am I going to have to mop you off the floor cause you know I don’t like wet chores.”

Jason quit staring at where Tim had been a few moments before.

“Mm, nah. You might have to listen to me moon though.”

“Have for years, why would I stop now that it’s getting exciting?” Roy leaned his hip against their countertop.

“I’m glad my boring undead ex-sidekick now-vigilante lifestyle has finally spiced up enough for your entertainment.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Was that a pun? Are you making cooking puns because we’re in the kitchen? Jason did you learn nothing at that intervention we held?”

“First of all, fuck you I am a delight. Second of all, we were talking about Tim.”

“Oh yeah what was all that anyways?”

“He just needed to drop off some intel before he continued patrol.”

“Man, I meant all the…” Roy trailed off as he mimicked Tim’s action of feeling Jason’s neck, with the added gesture of an exaggerated eyebrow waggle. 

“Oh, OH I didn’t get a chance to tell you yet. Tim said his surprise necking was apparently his way of, and I quote, ‘calling dibs’.” 

“That certainly explains that whole macho show of possessiveness just there, which was admittedly pretty hot.”

“Fuck, I know right?” Jason sighed wistfully. “He said if you so much as look at this weird-” Jason pointed to the new mark. “-he’d spread your prom photo, which c’mon why haven’t I seen? Also he asked me on a date earlier.” Jason grinned proudly, but his blush gave him away. “An amazing sounding date. Why is he so amazing?”

“If he’s so amazing and also has seen my prom photo how come he’s trying to warn ME off?” Roy went to the fridge and began rummaging around.

“I told him about you attacking me when you saw the marks….”

“Snitch!” Roy smacked his head on the roof of the fridge. “Big Bad Red Hood telling on me to his cute small boyfriend.” He grumbled, head still stuck in the fridge.

“Plus we’re a little bit married.”

Roy grabbed a leftover sandwich and a soda.

“We are not married.” 

“Then why did you call me honey?”

“Why are you in my pajamas?”

“Exactly. Dude, we’re a little bit married.”

Roy beamed at him.

“I know. I love it.” 

Jason rolled his eyes but smiled fondly as he grabbed Roy’s soda. 

“and that means you get to come cuddle while we watch Scrubs.”

Which he happily did before getting roped into helping guarantee Jason looked hot for his date later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I got the urge to add to this a bit so, here you all are four months later oops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe continuing this one. Let me know what you think of it and if you think I should continue or not!


End file.
